T-26
Lịch sử thiết kế Được thiết kế cho nhiệm vụ hỗ trợ bộ binh, dựa trên nguyên mẫu là chiếc tăng hạng nhẹ Vickers 6-Ton Mark E. Sau khi có được hợp đồng từ công ti Vickers-Armstrong, các mẫu thử nghiệm đầu tiên mang kí hiệu TMM-1, TMM-2 lần lượt được lắp ráp tại nhà máy Bolshevik ở TP Leningrad. Tháng 2/1931, Cục chiến tranh chỉ thị sản xuất hàng loạt T-26 để thay thế cho dòng tank MS-1 đã lỗi thời, mặc dù chúng vẫn đang trong giai đoạn phát triển và việc thử nghiệm vẫn chưa hoàn tất. Lịch sử hoạt động 1 tiểu đoàn tăng thiết giáp của sư đoàn bộ binh thường có 38 chiếc T-26. Các lữ đoàn tăng thiết giáp, cơ giới thường có tới 201 hoặc 267 chiếc T-26. Chiến tranh Xô-Nhật Lần đầu tiên tham chiến tại biên giới Mãn Châu (Khalkin Gol) khi bị tấn công bất ngờ trong khoảng 1934 - 1935 / 1938. Đại tướng Blyukher, chỉ huy Lực lượng đặc biệt tại vùng Viễn Đông, đã báo cáo rằng những chiếc tăng này (giáp đuợc khớp bằng đinh tán) dễ bị tổn thương trước hỏa lực của Nhật. Sau đó Liên Xô lập tức phát triển một biến thể mới với giáp hàn chặt. Các mẫu đầu tiên của biến thể này còn có thêm lớp giáp phụ bảo vệ tháp pháo. Spanish Civil War Tổng cộng từ 281 đến 362 chiếc T-26 đuợc sử dụng bởi Cộng Hòa Tây Ban Nha trong Nội Chiến Tây Ban Nha. Những chiếc T26 thống lĩnh mặt trận hoàn toàn do vượt trội hơn những chiếc tăng Pzkpfw I của Đức hay L3 tankettes của Ý. Mùa hè 1937, 2 chiếc T-26 bị bắt giữ bởi phe Quốc gia TBN (Spanish Nationalists) và gửi tới Đức để giảm định. Finland T-26 có tham chiến tại Phần Lan trong Chiến tranh mùa đông 1939-1940. Một số chiếc T-26 đuợc sử dụng trong chiến tranh Liên Xô - Phần Lan 1939. Qua đó, những chiếc T-26 bộc lộ yếu điểm ở phần giáp khi chúng không thể chống lại các loại vũ khí chống tăng đuợc sử dụng bởi quân đội Phần Lan. Sau cuộc chiến, vào tháng 12/1939, những chiếc T-26 đuợc sản xuất sau 1937 được trang bị thêm 1 lớp giáp phụ. Quân đội Phần Lan thu đuợc 67 chiếc T-26 (mẫu 1933) và sử dụng chúng trong biên chế đến năm 1961. Chiến tranh Vệ quốc của Liên Xô Most factories were overrun by the Germans during the early part of the invasion. After heavy losses in early part of German invasion most tanks were converted to artillery tractors and a few were even filled with explosives and used as radio controlled mines. Trong thời gian đầu cuộc xâm lược này, hầu hết nhà máy sản xuất T-26 bị người Đức tàn phá nặng nề. Sau đó, hầu hết những chiếc còn có thể hoạt động được chuyển đổi sang thành máy kéo pháo. Thậm chỉ, một số tăng T-26 còn đuợc nhồi đầy thuốc nổ và trở thành mìn điều khiển từ xa. China In February 1938, 82 were delivered to the Chinese.2 All these vehicles had the rear turret and antiaircraft MG installed.2 Tháng 2/1938, 82 chiếc được đưa đến Trung Quốc. Tất cả những chiếc tăng này đều được trang bị súng máy sau tháp pháo và súng máy chống máy bay. Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ Năm 1934, Thổ Nhĩ Kỳ mua 64 chiếc T-26 và biên chế thành tiểu đoàn tăng thiết giáp tại Lueleburgaz. Đến 1942, chúng bị loại khỏi biên chế.